Sorpresa Navideña
by Frozen Marsdess
Summary: Levi estaba enojado y triste porque no había recibido ningún mensaje de Eren para celebrar la navidad, pero al día siguiente él le da una linda sorpresa que no olvidará. ONESHOT


**Notas Iniciales:** ¡Hola! Para celebrar las navidades he decidido hacer este oneshot que tenía planeado desde hace meses, pero que hasta ahora lo publiqué como homenaje a Levi por su cumpleaños y para celebar la navidad. Debo aclarar que es una continuación del oneshot "PEQUEÑA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS" que publiqué en marzo en honor al cumpleaños de Eren. Si no lo han leído les recomiendo que lo lean antes que este. Sé que muchos pidieron una continucación de ese y aquí está. Espero que lo disfruten.

Este fanfic está dedicado a **Luna de Acero** como agradecimiento al que ella me dedicó en la dinámica de Shingeki Secreto de la página Attack on Fanfics, de igual forma es un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños atrasado.

Disfruten la lectura.

SORPRESA NAVIDEÑA – ONESHOT

Ninguna llamada.

No había recibido ninguna llamada por parte de nadie. Tampoco esperaba recibir muchas, pero que no recibiera esa en particular lo enojaba mucho. Al parecer su mejor amigo se había olvidado de él.

En todo el día había estado planeando pasar la noche después de la cena navideña con su castaño amigo, pero cada vez que intentaba contactarse con él, que por cierto lo había hecho desde temprano, no le respondía, y eso lo enfadaba. No quería pasar la noche buena sin él. Al menos debía dejarle un aviso por si no podía.

Hablamos de Levi Ackerman, un chico que desde muy pequeño era amigo de Eren Jaeger. Nadie en el modesto vecindario sabe de donde surgió una amistad tan peculiar, sólo los padres de ambos chicos. Sin embargo, todos se preguntaban cómo fue que empezaron a juntarse, dado que Levi era un niño muy huraño con todos: no le hablaba a nadie y reaccionaba de forma violenta si alguien lo tocaba. Muchas madres de esos niños obligaron a sus hijos a alejarse de él y de esta forma no tuvo ningún amigo desde que se había mudado a ese vecindario.

El pequeño Eren, por el contrario, era conocido por ser un niño muy enérgico: siempre se la pasaba correteando por todos lados, tenía un sentido de justicia muy fuerte, por lo que siempre salía en defensa de los más débiles aún si terminaba con un golpe en la cara. Tenía muchos amigos y todos querían serlo, pero era muy selectivo; sus amigos eran la mayoría compañeros de clase y unos chicos de unos años superiores que iban a jugar con él. Pero desde que vio al niño callado y con la cabeza baja que había llegado como nuevo estudiante de su clase, sintió que quería estar más cerca de él. Es por ello que lo invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños para acercarse a él.

A pesar de que se presentó muy tarde a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eren, Levi se sintió muy feliz de que alguien se acercara y no quisiera lastimarlo, pero a la misma vez tenía miedo de los demás. Por tal motivo se presentó casi cuando todos los niños se habían ido. Pero el pequeño Eren se alegró mucho al verlo: lo invitó a su casa y él mismo le llevó un trozo de pastel para que se lo comiera, jugaron un rato con los juguetes que Eren había recibido y decidieron que siempre estarían juntos; y así fue, desde entonces se había formado una linda amistad entre ellos dos.

Hoy tenían 19 años, y ambos ya estaban en la universidad que estaba en la ciudad vecina: Eren estudiaba Ingienería biomédica y Levi se dedicaba a la fotografía: hobbie que desarrolló desde muy temprana edad. A pesar de que llevaban estudios diferentes, siempre encontraban una manera de verse, ya sea en los fines de semana o en días festivos que no iban a estudiar.

Los padres de Levi estaban muy contentos de que su hijo poco a poco socializara después de la tragedia que le había ocurrido y estaban agradecidos con Eren y su familia por abrirle las puertas a su hijo, tanto que se creó una buena relación entre amigos.

Sin embargo, Levi tiene un secreto que le viene torturando desde que tenía 15 años: se había enamorado de Eren. Todas las veces que se reunían evitaba ponerse nervioso o incluso sonrojarse ya que podría revelarse y así arruinar su amistad que tanto le había costado. Pero en las noches no podía evitar soñar y crear muchas situaciones románticas con Eren, siendo su manera de conciliar el sueño de forma tranquila y sin tener muchas pesadillas (a pesar de que no eran muy frecuentes, aún las seguía teniendo).

Cada vez que Eren le contaba sobre alguna chica de su interés, Levi no podía evitar entristecerse y siempre respondía de forma un poco hostil con Eren porque no quería verlo con alguien más. El castaño siempre le preguntaba por ello a lo que él respondía aludiendo a que estaba cansado. Pero en cuando éste se iba, lloraba culpándose de su actitud.

A pesar de que Eren no decía nada cuando Levi se comportaba de esa forma, siempre se sentía un poco mal cuando éste le habla secamente, por lo que en los siguientes días le regalaba chocolates a Levi como una forma de pedirle disculpas, ocasionando de forma inconsciente que Levi tuviera más esperanzas.

Las veces que él se animaba a confesarse terminaba rindiéndose porque sentía que si le decía lo que sentía por el castaño, sería rechazado por éste último y de paso perder la amistad, por lo que se comformaba con tener ese cariño fraternal, que aunque lo lastimaba, no perdería a su amigo.

Hoy es 24 de Diciembre y Eren no lo ha contactado. Siempre lo hace en todos los días: para saludarse en la mañana, para pasarse fotos, o para decirse cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera, en especial a Eren, quien es el de esas cosas. Levi sólo se limita a responderle y pasarle varias de sus fotografías que toma a diario.

Levi pensó que talves es muy temprano para que despierte. Eren siempre se levanta tarde en días festivos. Decidió que le daría tiempo para que Eren se despertara y él le mandaría un mensaje.

* * *

Nada.

Ninguna respuesta.

Ni siquiera tenía la señal de que sus cinco mensajes fueron leídos.

Levi estaba a punto de ir corriendo a la casa de los Jaeger, entrar a la fuerza, romper la puerta del cuarto de Eren y darle una paliza a tal punto que no pudiera levantarse. Puede que Levi fuera delgado y bajo de estatura, pero durante diez años aprendió taekwondo para poder defenderse de aquellos que querían humillarlo por su estatura. Pero la vergüenza lo frenaba antes de siquiera levantarse, porque no quería quedar en ridículo frente a ese idiota. Y así estuvo en todo el día.

Durante la cena navideña, en la que sólo estuvo si familia: Erwin, Hanji y él. A pesar de que estaba disfrutando el momento con ellos, estaba un poco melancólico. Sus padres lo notaron, al ver su mirada un poco triste, aunque Levi tratara de ocultarlo, ellos se dieron cuenta al verlo; adivinando la razón. Hanji sabía que Eren no le había llamado en todo el día, y que esa era la razón de la tristeza de su hijo. También sabía que Levi estaba enamorado de Eren, aunque su hijo nunca le dijo nada.

Trataron de animarlo invitándolo a salir a visitar a unos amigos del trabajo de Erwin, quienes tenían una pequeña fiesta. Levi era adulto, por lo que no habría ningún problema en llevarlo, pero se rehusó alegando que quizá tendría llamadas y no querría parecer un bicho raro en una reunión de adultos.

Así fue su noche: viendo películas en su habitación esperando el mensaje, pero dicho mensaje no llegó. Hasta unos minutos antes de las 9 de la noche. Eren le había avisado que ese día no había podido comunicarse con él porque desde bien temprano se había ido a la casa de sus abuelos, quienes estaban en el campo, y que no había tenido cobertura en todo el día hasta en la noche, y que lo disculpara por ello. Le deseó Feliz Navidad y que para compensarlo le llevaría dos regalos: uno de cumpleaños y uno de navidad.

Un poco contento, Levi se fue a dormir, un poco esperanzado a que el día siguiente fuera diferente.

* * *

Al día siguiente se levantó un poco tarde de lo normal. Casi siempre se levanta a las seis de la mañana por la rutina que llevaba, pero este día se despertó una hora más tarde, y se quedó en cama por unos minutos más, hasta que se levantó, se lavó los dientes y la cara, y se metió al baño a tomar una ducha, no le gustaba estar sucio todo el tiempo.

Al terminar de bañarse y vestirse salió de su habitación a saludar a sus padres, quienes ya estaban despiertos. Al verlo entrar a la cocina corrieron a abrazarle y felicitarlo por su cumpleaños. Hanji lo besó muchas veces en su cara, tradición que ella impuso cuando lo adoptó. Erwin, lo abrazó muy fuerte y le dio una mediana caja envuelta papel de regalo. Lo abrió y vio que sus padres le compraron una nueva cámara Canon 700D. La que tenía era una cámara digital por lo que a pesar de practicar con ella, no lograba la calidad comparada con una cámara profesional.

Levi estaba muy contento, agradeció a sus padres por el regalo perfecto que le habían dado. Una vez que tuviera tiempo leería las instrucciones de cómo manejarla. Ahora podría practicar de manera profesional.

Desayunó y se fue a su cuarto a examinar su cámara nueva. La sacó del empaque y se dio cuenta de que era un poco pesada comparada con su cámara digital. Le sería un poco difícil manejarla al principio pero estaba seguro de que pronto se acostumbraría.

Mientras empezaba a leer el manual de instrucciones de la cámara, sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo revisó y vio que era un mensaje de Eren. En dicho mensaje le pedía que fuera dentro de una hora a su casa porque le tenía un regalo. No pudiendo contener la emoción al saber que recibiría algo de Eren le respondió que estaría a tiempo.

Dejó la cámara en la cama y se dispuso a alistarse para verlo. Se puso una camiseta de color vino y mangas un poco largas que había comprado hace días pero que no lo había usado, usó unos pantalones jeans de color azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros. Se arregló el cabello cepillándolo, y luego se aplicó un poco de su perfume favorito, sabía que estaba actuando como una chica, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería verse bien para Eren.

Una vez listo, esperó hasta que fuera la hora acordada, tomó su chaqueta para el frío y salió de su casa para caminar hasta la de los Jaeger. Tocó la puerta y Carla lo recibió abrazándolo y deseándole feliz cumpleaños. Levi le respondió con un abrazo y un "gracias". Sin preguntar, Carla le dijo que se dirigiera al patio porque allí estaría su sorpresa. Levi caminó hasta el patio y cuando salió se dio cuenta de que había una mesa decorada con adornos para cumpleaños, encima había un pequeño pastel de vainilla con frutas y jalea. También habían varias cajas envueltas en papel de regalo navideño, pero no había nadie a su alrededor.

Se extrañó al no ver a nadie en el lugar, y aunque estaba muy contento no dudó en preguntar a Carla. Sin embargo, cuando iba a girar la cabeza sintió que alguien le tapó los ojos con las manos, impidiéndole ver. Intentó tocar con sus manos a la persona que le hacía eso pero no pudo. Ya un poco molesto, golpeó con algo fuerza al torso de esa persona con su codo, escuchando un gemido de dolor por su respuesta.

Se giró para encarar a quien le hizo esa fea broma pero abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta que era Eren, quien estaba detrás de él sobándose el estómago por el golpe.

—¿Eren? ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Que no estabas donde tus abuelos?

—¡Sorpresa! ¡Auch! ¡Golpeas fuerte!

—No me vengas con eso, además tú bien sabes como soy y como reacciono ante bromas como esa.

Eren hizo un puchero en respuesta, haciendo sentir mariposas en el estómago de Levi por lo tierno que se veía.

—Sigues sin responderme, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¡Ohh! Eh… ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—… Habla

—Lo siento, Levi. Tuve que mentirte para poder preparar todo esto.

Levi soltó un largo suspiro: —No lo vuelvas a hacer, por poco haces que quiera venir aquí a darte una paliza por no responder mis mensajes.

De forma animada, Eren le respondió: —¡Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir!— y soltó una de esas sonrisas que hacían derretir a Levi: "¿Cómo este idiota puede ser tan lindo?"

—Y bien, ¿te gusta?

—Sí… mucho… te lo agradezco por todo esto.

Eren lo abrazó por detrás y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Levi al mismo tiempo que le decía: —Me alegro que te gustara.— y de paso le dio un beso en su mejilla.

—E-espera… ¿qué?

—¡Ohh! Se me olvidaba— y se dirigió a la mesa para tomar un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas y se las dio a Levi, quien no podía ocultar el sonrojo de su cara. —Ten, son para ti.

Levi, quien con mucho nerviosismo, tomó el ramo de rosas y se lo acercó a su nariz para oler las rosas. Luego siente la mano de Eren acariciar su mejilla mientras lo miraba y sonreía de la misma forma que lo miró cuando hablaron por primera vez en el mismo lugar cuando eran niños. Levi no pudo soportarlo más y empezó a decir:

—Eren… yo… t-tu… m-me… ¡Eren, tú me gustas!— dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y temblaba mucho. Pero los abrió cuando sintió que Eren lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Levi, lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo. Sólo estaba esperando a que me dijeras.— dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. —Déjame decirte que tú también me gustas mucho. Me gusta tu seriedad, lo delicado que eres, lo mucho que te preocupas por mi, las pocas sonrisas que tienes y lo valiente y fuerte que eres. Así que te quería preguntar: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Levi sólo sentía que en algún momento se iba desmayar, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer es asentir con la cabeza y esconder la mirada.

Eren sólo lo abrazó muy fuerte y acunó la cabeza de Levi en sus manos, acariciando sus negros cabellos, hasta que lo separó un poco de él y lo tomo de la barbilla para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, luego acercó su cara a la y con suavidad besó sus rosados labios, viendo como Levi respondía ante los suyos. Estuvieron así por un rato y sin decir nada se separaron y se miraron, prometiendose que siempre estarían juntos.

 **FIN.**

 **Notas finales:** ¡Feliz Navidad a todas y todos! Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien con su familia y que hayan comido mucho :v Espero que esto les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto


End file.
